Alone in the Dark
by shaymaci
Summary: Chloe has lost all of her companions, but makes a strange new one. Can their uneasy partnership help them survive and blossom? Well these things definitely sound better in my head than in words. *Chloe's pic: My younger sister. :) Christian: Think Ian Somerhalder kinda* HunterxOC
1. Meet me Chloe, I mean no harm

**_Meet me Chloe, I mean no harm_**

Barely audible whistles sound as the wind pushes through the trees. Ruffling the leaves with it, as she turns her head towards the sound. Death and decay pervaded the air as the breeze touches her cheek. Her name is Chloe, and she is the sole survivor of a group of four. Tears threaten the edges of her eyes as she remembers their deaths, one by one. Her jaw tightens as she fights back the tears, eager to fall down her cheeks as she presses on. Alert and wary of every sound, every movement. She had been traveling for nearly a week alone. One would be amazed at the need to live present in this woman. A movement in the bushes would catch her eye every so often, only for it to be something as minor as a cat, or a now ownerless dog. She remembered her dog, Kiche, a wolf and German Shepherd hybrid. Kiche was a large canine, able to take down things much larger than Chloe. That was until a beast had found her and her group, the biggest she'd ever seen..

**x A Week Ago x**

"_C'mon Chloe, lets go. I have a bad feeling about this place."  
_

"In a moment James, I want to see what's in this room"

James was a fair skinned man, almost five foot eleven. Dirty blonde hair with the deepest green eyes. He had wanted to leave the hotel they'd stumbled upon. As was, he had a bad feeling about the place, and didn't want to linger a moment longer. Chloe, stubborn as always, was curious about the room in the far right corner. They'd managed to ransack the entire floor, finding food and clothing, a room with working water. Yet she wanted to see more, and that dear curiosity, had cost her the only human companions she'd met since the outbreak.

Elias had instructed them to stay in pairs, as he assumed the leader position in the group. He was six foot two, pale skinned, and built thin, but had a commanding presence about him, one which everyone seemed to respect. As she and James ventured upstairs, Elias and McKenzie were content to stay in the lobby. McKenzie, the only other female in the group, was fair skinned and closer to five foot three. McKenzie was always jumping at the slightest sound, acting more like a cat, ready to run, than any form of warrior. Chloe, standing a whole five foot six, skin just lighter than the color of caramel, had packed a much more powerful punch and willingness to fight, than all of her companions combined. And Kiche was always by her side, ready to fight with her, to the death if she must.

A rumble in the room had stopped them short, Chloe had her pistols at the ready, as did James with his shotgun. Kiche was braced, hairs on end, and teeth bared, looking every bit as vicious as the wolf in her allowed. _Boom boom boom. _The sound had echoed through the narrow hallway, shaking the ground with each boom. They knew just what to expect, as they narrowly survived their last encounter. The beast roared its attack, standing well over ten foot tall. Arms bulging with an overload of muscle as it burst through the door, heading straight for them. It was a Tank, the one thing they feared aside from Witches and Hunters. James and Chloe fired immediately, running down the narrow hallway as they did, amazed the beast could even fit in it. Kiche ran ahead of them only by a few paces, teeth still bared, growling her hatred of the creature. They'd managed to get into the still operational elevator just moments before the Tank knocked a huge dent into the door, narrowly escaping. Immediately heading to the lobby, they rode in silence, it was too quiet, and James, again, got that feeling.

_"Shh, quiet."_

James quieted Chloe as best he could, as she was trembling all over. Whimpering from all the fear she felt, she never liked the Tanks. Never wanted to deal with one, yet this was her second. They hit the lobby floor, and the elevator doors did not open. The dent left by the Tank prevented that. Chloe thought it best to climb out of the top, and so she did, along with Kiche.

_"How's it look, Chloe?"  
_

"Its.. quiet. Dark, and completely empty. C'mon."

She scanned the elevator shaft carefully, many times over. She would suffer no such surprises this time. She assured herself that everything would be fine. Little did she know, fate had a completely different plan in store. The sudden roar from outside the elevator took her by surprise, she heard no gunshots from her other allies, and then the fear had completely overtaken her. _Did they survive? _She didn't have time to process the thoughts before the elevator door was busted in, as she frantically tried to help James up out of the elevator. As he slipped from her arms, she had only one thought in her mind, watching the Tank murder him just under her. _I caused this.._

She climbed, furiously, and looked down at Kiche. Hoping she would escape unscathed. The canine could not climb with her, and seemed to understand this. As Chloe got to the top floor, she found a stairwell. Vowing to comeback for Kiche, and made her escape..

**x The Now x**

As she walked aimlessly, she knew it would only be a matter of time before they came. Her encounter with one too many Commons had left with several bruises and cuts, her blood still fresh, she needed to find a safe house, and soon. Her pistols empty, fighting her way with a Machete and a pocket knife, could only last her so long. As she stumbled upon a beaten up house, She figured it would be better than being in the open, and made her way closer. She pushed softly on the slightly ajar door, hoping the place was suitable. Chloe had a grimace on her face as the door opened, as the house smelled of rotting flesh and was now wafting towards her in a soft breeze. It had almost made her vomit, but she held her stomach, one hand over nose and the other with the machete, she entered the house. She'd entered the foyer, with a dining room to her left and a kitchen to her right, a hallway stretched in front of her. As she inspected the kitchen, she found there was quite the supply of food, and her stomach began to growl. She hadn't eaten in days, but it would have to wait, she needed to inspect the place first. As she crept down the hall, seeing the dining room was empty of all but a table and some chairs, she got a chill down her spine. She'd come across a den, likely a family room, as photos adorned the walls, a man, with brown hair and light brown eyes, a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and two small children, boys, who seemed to be twins as they both had the woman's black hair and blue eyes. The photos appeared older, but she knew this was a family's home. As she made her way to the second level, that chill again, crept down her spine. She'd inspected three bedrooms, all empty, and only one to go. She loomed just outside it, peering in. It appeared empty, and she'd settled on sleeping in this room, as it suffered the least damage. Chloe made her way back to the kitchen, amazed the stove worked, and heated up a can of Ravioli she'd found, desperate for the food before her. Making her way back into her appointed room, she fell into a semi comfortable sleep in the bed, adorned with soft pillows and comforters.

She awoke suddenly to the sound of rustling in "her" room. Eyes searching every corner and crevice for any sign of movement. Just beyond the closet, something had caught her eye, she reached for her machete that wasn't there. Swore she'd put it right beside her, and instead got up slowly, pocket knife in hand, as the figure crept out from the dark recesses. It was hooded, sporting a black hoodie and loose blue jeans, converse for shoes. It slowly crept towards her, as she backed away, playing an odd cat and mouse game. Inching away, she knew exactly what it was. A Hunter.. Her heart was racing, as fear swelled within her. The Hunter kept a trained eye on her, as it inched closer, making soft growling noises at her. She knew nothing of defending herself from one in close quarters, as she'd always shot them on sight. She was truly terrified, but prepared to fight if she must. It inched closer still, and her back was again the wall. Without warning, it shot up and landed on her, her pocket knife sliding out of reach as she swung at the beast. Yet it did not attack, only looked at her curiously. She couldn't see it's face, It's hood hid it's features very well. By the weight and size of it, she figured it must've been male, also being that she'd never seen a female Hunter. He traced on claw along her jaw line, gentle as ever, and her fear spiked higher still. _Wasn't he going to eat me? Shouldn't I be dead already, guts spilled over the floor?_ Her thoughts pouring in her head all at once, she was confused and yet, still scared. He continued to trace her jaw line delicately, his teeth bared and lips curled up in a sort of snarl. He'd leaned down to her face, sniffing her cheek and ears. Chloe froze, she was now weaponless and helpless with a _dangerous_ infected atop her, sniffing her. She'd imagined she may have smelled like a feast to him, although she hadn't showered in weeks. With a sudden grunt, he leapt off of her, done sniffing her, and into the opposite corner. Chloe curled herself up, preparing to stand, when she noticed he was as well. At his full height, he was nearly six foot seven, still snarling at her. She, being only five foot six, was barely any harm to him. Not only did she not have her machete, she was against a _very large _and powerful Hunter.

The thought had invaded her mind to just give up, let him kill her, but her instinct told her not to. Her instinct was of the fighting kind, it wouldn't _let_ her give up. He was still standing in the corner, although no longer snarling, she still didn't feel safe. He was watching her, she couldn't _see_ his eyes, but she could _feel_ them. She glanced at her pocket knife across the room, knowing it would be highly dangerous to try and retrieve it, so pushed the thought aside. She'd caught sight of her machete, just inside the closet. _Had he taken it from me as I slept? _She wondered. Knowing again, it was too risky. They stood there for a long while, just staring at each other. Her staring at where his eyes would be under his hood, and him staring at her eyes, the fear obvious in them.

_"What do you want? Huh?"_

She spat the question out as if it was a sickness. He just held her gaze, responding with a growl and a show of teeth, quickly shutting her up. She clenched and unclenched her jaw in frustration. _Can he even speak or understand me?_ As if in response to her thought, he made a soft growl at her, she'd jumped in surprise. _He can hear my thoughts too? What the fuck?_ She watched him eagerly. He made no response. No attempt to answer her. She sat down on the floor, tired of standing, as he crouched down. Eyes still on her from beneath his hood, and briefly, she wondered what he looked like. Minutes passed as she got up the nerve, to crawl over to him, and push back his hood. She started her crawl, and watched as he tensed up, she stopped short as she had no idea what he was going to do. She watched him silently, and crawled forward again, she was a foot from him, as she reached her hand towards his hood, barely five inches from it, his clawed hand had caught her wrist, snarling at her, gripping her wrist a little too tightly. She yelped and jumped back, but his grip was firm on her. He stared at her wrist, how fragile she was compared to him, he could easily snap it. He sniffed at her fingers, licking them, getting acquainted with her smell and feel. Chloe was scared and confused all at once. When he'd stopped, she was trembling, and pushed his hood back as he released her wrist. His snarl just as vicious as the look on his face, but otherwise, he was.. _gorgeous._ She'd had only a second to see his features before he covered them with the hood again, but what she saw, would make any woman's heart melt. He had a refined yet muscular face, the deepest blue eyes, and the blackest hair she'd ever seen, his lips, although bloodstained, were full and plump, and he had an angled jaw. She thought.. Maybe he looked like an _angel_. She was brought out of her thoughts when a clawed hand was around her jaw, She immediately thought he was going to kill her then, that removing his hood has _utterly_ _pissed him off. _Instead, she saw his mouth, pursed in a way that shows he was concentrating. _He was studying her face, as she had done. _She relaxed a bit, and let him turn her face this way and that. She had dark brown hair and normal brown eyes, and she didn't feel she was much to look at. But he studied her with a frightening intensity, never looking away from her.

_"Me.. Chloe"_

Her voice had startled him slightly. His grip unmoving, he knew her words, yet they meant almost nothing to him. He couldn't speak very well, if at all. It'd been months since he last spoke a human word. But the words she spoke, he understood, he knew. He simply grunted at her, not able to say much else, nonetheless, she knew he understood. She stood up when she presumed he was done examining her face, thinking of a name to call him. _Tyler? Jake? Alex?_ She couldn't decide, and decided to look into his hoodie pockets for any form of identification. Chloe took her movements slow, as not to frighten him, he just watched her as she moved towards him, only tensing when she reached into his left pocket, but showing no aggression. _Empty. _She tried the right pocket, as he was being very calm about it. Once she felt something leather, she pulled it out, only to see a wallet, hoping there was some I.D. inside, she opened it.

_Christian DeVercci. Height: 6'7. Weight: 255 lbs. Ethnicity: Other. Age: 21._

She read it aloud, him perking up at the sound of his name. She noticed it, and also noted he was three years older than her, and heavier too. His name was Italian. She knew that's why he looked the way he does. Probably come to America for a better opportunity, then the outbreak changed it all. She noticed his picture, and saw he was just as gorgeous, and muscular too. A gasp came from her as she realized just how gorgeous this man was in life. Probably had women all over him, yet he stayed in his crouched position to her left, watching her curiously. She yawned as she returned his gaze, returning over to her bed, she figured he probably wasn't going to be a threat to her as he hasn't killed her yet, and tried to fall into a restless sleep. His gaze following her, as he curled on the floor to rest, not trusting her completely yet, he intended to fall into a light sleep, incase she betrayed him. And so began an uneasy partnership between human and Hunter, each unwilling to harm the other..


	2. The quest begins?

**_The quest begins?_**

Chloe had been awoken by a disturbance above her, kneeling just inches above her face. There stood _Christian, _the Hunter refusing to harm her, growling softly at her features. As she sat up, she watched him scurry backwards a bit, questioning as to why he'd woken her. The sun had set, it was a new day. Chloe had _slept _over a day and it was now getting dark. _Oh boy. _Now to decide whether to move out now, in the fading light, or wait until tomorrow. She'd already wasted a day sleeping, pure sleep, although it felt nice she _did _need to get a move on.

_"Christian.. Are you coming with me?"_

She asked the question with hesitance obvious in her voice. He seemed to understand, and nodded slightly. As a sigh of relief came over her, she had a thought that could mean putting him to work._ He could search for food and weapons unnoticed. _Smiling at the thought, she gave him a devilish grin, which he promptly snarled at, sensing her mind at work. _That would have to wait._

As she exited the house, Chloe noticed Christian upon the rooftops, leaping along yet ever watching. Knowing he was there, acting as a guardian and alarm gave her some much needed comfort. He was leaping over the rooftop effortlessly, glancing at her every few seconds, acting almost as he was a sniper, she couldn't see the distances he could and the rooftops gave him a _great_ advantage. As they neared a intersection, Christian jumped to the ground with absolutely _no noise _which, for his size, was amazing. Her thought interrupted by him attempting to move her away from the intersection, baffled, she went along with his 'herding' into a convenience store and soon saw why he had done so. As the one armed beast staggered across the moonlit road, she remembered her team had named them 'Chargers', and that he was injured. Even injured, he still present a huge threat to her. Once in his grasp, there was no escape. Christian seemed content in the store even after the charger had passed, not wanting to run into anything else, and he sat stubbornly on his haunches.

_"Come on! Now!"_

It was the fifth time she'd said it, even after trying to pull him and push him. She had to admit, although he was silent, he was definitely _not _lightweight. He didn't budge an inch. And finally Chloe, with a loud groan, sat next to him, in utter defeat. He knew the night brought the most dangerous of infected out, and in an attempt to save her, he thought it best to move during the day. She just didn't seem to understand him, and he led her to the back of the store, pilling up pillows and assorted clothes, and pointed to the so-called 'nest'. _He wants me to sleep? Waste another day? _She was _pissed._

"Noo! I'm not wasting anymore time sleeping!"

With that yell, she sent him snarling viciously at her. He was trying to protect her and her she was making a _lot_ of noise with her yelling. He lunged at her, silently, knocking her to the floor and covering her mouth with his clawed hand swiftly. Chloe was shocked, she then got the message he was trying to send. _Go to sleep and shut the fuck up. _He _was_ protecting her. He was slowly removing his hand from her mouth, but he couldn't seem to stop staring at her lips, though she'd been through the zombies for nearly a year now, they were still soft and moist. For a moment he wondered how they stayed this way, until her confused gaze had him leaping backwards into a corner, fumbling with his own dry, cracked lips. He noticed her skin was soft looking as well, as she had found a blanket and was sleeping in a big tee. _How did she manage to stay like this? _Fumbling through her bag, he found various lotions and feminine products. _When does she have time for lotion? _He missed his pre-infection skin and desperately sought it, as he pour the lotion all over him, hoping it would work on his grayish infected skin as he gazed at her sleeping form. They would become closer. Almost like her old companions he hoped.

**x Some Time Later x**

When she awoke, it was early morning, the mist still outside and the sun shining brightly. She didn't notice him until he moved behind her, snuggling closer and shielding his face from the sun. The movement had made her jump, and as tense as she was, she didn't bolt. He had snuggled up to her as she slept, and he himself had fallen asleep. She did admit, he was _warm. _And she felt safer as his arms wrapped tighter around her, she snuggled closer to him, glad he was over the covers. He snorted in her ear and she giggled loudly, and _that _woke him up. Christian looked at her with sleepy eyes, but he knew she had made the sound. The giggle. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed deeply. He had grown to love her scent. And his own skin had softened _considerably. _They did become closer, she allowed him to sleep next to her, although she still had some adjusting to do, and he no longer snarled at her. They moved from sun up to sun down, but recently found a well stocked home, and had made 'camp' there. The past two months were rough, as she was very defiant, but learned to listen to him, although he still didn't speak. She often found him gazing at her lips, and his attacks on the special infected, or more specifically, rival hunters, had become an almost possessive frenzy. They knew his rank, his size, yet he ended them anyways. He had put some kind of mark on her neck during their playful romps, which he always won, never harming her. It wouldn't come off, and every time she began to worry about it, he purred at her and licked the mark. Evidently it meaning something to him. She was confused at the behavior, but tolerated it.

It was time to get up, and he knew it. She stood up along with him out of their makeshift nest. It was a mess of shredded blankets and pillows and clothes, but still comfortable. She knew his gaze had followed her as she pulled on her jeans. She noticed he had been acting even more _strange _lately. And she didn't know why, or how, he was acting any more strange than he already was. That frustrated her, and as if on cue, he sensed her inner turmoil and ran to snuggle her in his arms. She had learned that he _never _meant her any harm, claws or teeth, even by his lack of manners, he displayed a gentleness comparable to holding an infant as she was in his arms. As she broke loose from him, she once again saw his eyes wander to her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked away, blushing. She knew what he was thinking. And it'd made her blush and turn away, she was getting shy around him and he knew it, figuring eventually he would take action. She made her way down the corridor of the apartment, Christian on her heels. She'd stopped in the kitchen, and was beginning to open a can of potatoes, when she noticed him behind her, sniffing her hair. She'd found a working shower and she now smelled like strawberries, and had even gotten Christian to shower, with much trial and error of course.

She turned to face him and was opening her mouth to ask him what he was doing, when his lips collided with hers. He had moved his arms to either side of her, onto the counter and boxing her in, he _was _taking action, and soon. She knew it and ducked her head away from his, there was no escape, as his head ducked with her and had his lips smashing against hers again. He had remembered to kiss! She eventually gave in, he didn't taste dead or decaying or even zombie like. It surprised her, and she kissed him back with a vengeance. When they finally pulled away, she was breathless, and he wasn't flustered a bit. Still boxed in by his arms, she understood his behavior now, and glanced at her potatoes shyly, blushing. Suddenly finding them very interesting as his eyes studied her. He brought his face closer to hers, and nuzzled her with his cheek. She already knew his reasons for the behavior, but lacked knowledge of the emotion behind it. He genuinely _felt _something. The gesture had said it all.

After some time, he moved his arms, and handed her the potatoes she'd completely _forgotten _about. _Oh gosh. _The blush on her face evident as he backed up some. He leaned against the counter and just watched her curiously. He was _sooo_ devoted to her. He loved to watch her, observing her every action. Wanting to find out her reactions to things he merely _wished _to do. The sudden thump had caught him off guard. He turned to hiss at the predator on the balcony just outside the glass. It was a Hunter, its yellow eyes peering through directly at Chloe, and he could hardly stop the vicious yet possessive growl that had came from him. Its eyes switching to Christian. Returning a growl just as vicious, yet no possessiveness in its growl. Chloe watched in fear as the feral Hunter glared at them both, fearing for Christian despite his clear size advantage. The Hunter ran one clawed hand down the glass door, leaving indentions, and Christian had moved Chloe behind him. She knew this could easily be a fight to the death, a rogue Hunter, and her Christian, if she didn't do something soon..


	3. A fight or shall we truce?

**_A fight or shall we truce?_**

Chloe could barely contain her fear, there it was, another Hunter who had _all _intentions of hurting her. Merely feet away, and she'd left her pistols and machete in the bedroom she'd slept in. For a moment she pondered whether or not she had time to run and get them, before a loud sound, piercing the air, interrupted the notion. The Hunter was scratching on the window, leaving deep indentions in it by it's long claws, and Christian had moved her behind him in an almost animalistic manner. A possessive but protective manner, one she'd grown used to over the last month when he'd first started the behavior. She knew he was much more bugged by the rival Hunter than she was. This was _his_ territory that it had intruded upon, she was _his _pack mate in which it intended to harm, and above all, it was below him in rank, even while feral. For it to growl so aggressively at him and eye Chloe _soo _closely, with ravenous hungry eyes, it pissed him off, and he wasn't planning on letting it intrude anymore than it already has.

The sudden feral growl from Christian had shocked her, she'd _never _heard him growl so vicious, so wild before. Realizing he had to have been _furious, _she took off at a dead run down the hall and into the bedroom as soon as she heard the signature screech, and the glass had just shattered as she slammed the door behind her. She quickly located her pistols and machete, and grabbed them with a speed you wouldn't have thought she was capable of. Down the hall, she heard the walls being banged into, and the sound of tearing cloth as well as screeches. Running down the hall with pistols ready, she saw a sight that would make any human fear for their life.

_He was upon the other Hunter with a fierceness, snarling and growling as the jumped into each other. Flipping around and backing up to lunge again. They'd destroyed the living room of the apartment as soon as he discovered the intruder was male. It spiked another rage within him as he lunged, clawing at the other infected's face, as it shied away into the opposite corner. Christian had backed away some, regaining his crouched but offensive position. There were holes in the wall and glass littered the floor. None of it mattered though. He wanted Chloe safe, completely safe. And he would ensure that. As he leaped from his spot, the other Hunter braced itself, seemingly defeated, and cried out a whimper as Christian landed upon him and was preparing to end him with a final blow from his clawed hand. He heard her footsteps and turned his head for a second.. It was all the rival Hunter needed to kick him off and start the assault on his prey._

Chloe screamed as she saw the Hunter kick Christian off of him, and she ran back into the bedroom, once again slamming the door. Christian had been kicked _hard _and now lay on the floor unconscious, as he hit his head on the counter. She backed into the closet as she heard his footsteps coming closer to the door, and he'd knocked it down swiftly. His soft growls were used in such a way to draw her out, but she was smarter than to fall for it, and this only proved to anger him. He had gotten down on all fours from his slightly hunched position, and sniffed greedily at her bed, taking in her scent. Snarling when he smelled Christian's as well. It was too quiet, he couldn't even hear her breathing, her movement. Just nothing, and relied on her scent. It'd carried him to the closet, and with a satisfied smirk, he stood slowly. He didn't know how to open the doors, but he knew she was _definitely _in there, her startled gasp as he crept closer to the door along with her scent had given away her position. He cooed at her, once again trying to draw her out. _Nothing. _It wasn't long before he lost his patience and clawed the door down. She'd managed to fire one shot into his shoulder before he knocked her pistols away, and dragged her out by her legs. She kicked furiously at him as he climbed on her, straddling her, her arms beating against him but seeming to have no effect as she reached for her machete, which he promptly snatched from her by the blade. He had placed one clawed hand around her jaw and the other holding her now restrained hands together, even with her machete by her side, she was helpless.

As he was preparing to deliver the fatal bite, the bite ensuring him a decent meal, he noticed the mark on her neck. He _immediately _knew why the other Hunter, Christian, was so enraged, she was his _mate_. A new thought came to him, and he felt such a need to have it a reality. _He was going to steal her, make her his mate, and with this action the high ranking Hunter _would_ bow to him. Or kill him if he wasn't careful. _He could barely contain his excitement, and was grinning a toothy grin. It'd made Chloe flinch when she saw it, sharp teeth gleaming a red hue back at her fearful expression. He hadn't killed her. His mission was more selfish than that, he was going to use her to better himself.

The movement in the kitchen had alerted him to Christian's awakening. He quickly threw Chloe over his shoulders, and broke the window to leap out of, and just as Christian bounded into the room, he had leapt out onto the roofs below. Christian's and Chloe's eyes meet briefly for a second before she disappeared with a scream. His screech left him feeling light headed. He couldn't chase them, Christian was in no condition to. He was soon to pass out if he tried, and howled one final screech of anger, hurt, and sadness all at once before he dropped to his knees, and blacked out.

When Chloe had finally stopped screaming, the Hunter had thrown her down onto a couch. She had no idea where she was. She'd heard Christian's screech, and it'd made tears scream to fall down her cheeks, she _hated _being away from him. She couldn't show weakness in front of this new Hunter. _He would sense it. _Instead she stuck to watching him, he was pacing, impatiently. Going from one side of the room to the other, glancing at her occasionally. And soon he was all in her face, studying her features. She was scared, and he knew it. He knew he could intimidate her easily. He sniffed at the mark on her neck, snarling at it, and soon smirking when she nearly jumped out of her skin. He would enjoy this. Her fear made it too easy. She was covered in Christian's scent. And that too, sent him snarling, viciously. He was amused when she flinched from this, every time. He proceeded to nuzzle and snuggle her until she smelt like him, his new behavior surprising her. But she didn't fight, for fear of him being angered.

He, the rival Hunter she stuck to calling Mason, had been snuggling and nuzzling her for nearly two hours, and finally stopped when he felt she had his scent well imbedded upon her. Mason had crept back to take a look at her, she smelled like himself now, but would she give in to him? Submit as she had to Christian, following his lead and looking out for him. _I will force her. _That thought was only proving him to be slipping off into some sort off darkness, as Christian was kind, Mason thoroughly enjoyed her whimpers of fear, and felt no need to comfort her. He was almost sadistic it seemed. He stood at only five foot eleven, but his vicious nature made up for his lack of size. Where as Christian had been surprisingly gentle when handling and holding her, Mason often left scratches and bruises where ever his hands touched, and Chloe soon learned to fear more than just his snarl. Mason leaned over her, pushing her down as his weight crept on her, his face going immediately to the mark. He _hated _it. Snarling at it once again, and soon smirking at her reaction afterwards, which then turned into a guttural laugh.

_He can laugh?_ Chloe had gotten angered at his arrogance, and her cheeks flushed, yet she could do nothing. He was much more powerful, bigger, although smaller than Christian. _Christian? _Her mind wandered to him, and she worried whether he was all right. She knew he was trying to protect her when he was knocked unconscious, and she felt guilty. She'd put him in danger when she ran back in, that second of looking at her, and he was kicked off. Mason sensed her thoughts elsewhere, and sent her back to reality with a vicious growl. He didn't plan on giving her the nice treatment, and she knew it. She sent him a glare that shocked him, she was angry, and he could guess why easily. _He injured her mate! _Chloe lunged at him, and he rolled her over and landed atop her once again, snarling at her and her brash action. Yes, he was bigger and stronger, but her anger fueled her as she shoved him off and ran towards the door. _Locked. _

_"Dammit!"_

Chloe barely got the word out as he tackled her to the ground, pinning her. Her squeal only outdone by his growl. Chloe kicked at him, no longer fueled by her anger. She was scared. She was trying everything she could, kicking, punching, scratching, and finally she'd head butted him. The look in his eyes sent chills down her spine. He was pissed. Completely and utterly _pissed._ His sudden roar, literal _roar, _had said it all, and she shook with the fear welling within her. She angered him, and she knew it, and now, he lost what little consideration he had for her as he teared at her clothes like a rabid animal. It was decided. He wouldn't wait any longer. He was going to have her, _she could fight all she wanted_, he thought, his determination had taken a dangerous turn..  
_

_Christian awoke with a headache. He remembered what had happened, and set out to find her immediately. Chloe. His Chloe. It was now dusk outside, and this proved an advantage to him. No longer light headed or weak, he bound from the window, following the Hunter's scent, along with Chloe's. His emotion seemed to carry him faster, leaping over the rooftops effortlessly. As much as he enjoyed this, he was on a mission, and his focus was unnerving. His movement and speed could be compared to vampire had they existed, remembering the movies he'd watched as a human. He'd stopped dead in his tracks, that roar, oh yes, he heard it, and the Hunter who made it wasn't happy. Then the scream, piercing through the night air carried straight to him, his legs kicking into motion before his mind. It was her scream. Christian's legs moved faster than he thought possible as he cleared rooftop after rooftop. The adrenaline pumping through his already powerful body had kicked him into overdrive. Just the thought of anything hurting her.. He let out his own roar, and made his way to them._  
_

Chloe screamed when his claws had scratched her side as he tore at her shirt, his eyes betrayed his intentions, and that fueled her fight, but she wasn't as strong, her flailing only serving to anger him more. Just as he had her hands pinned above her head, she heard another roar, not Mason's, this one was distant. Her eyes widened as she feared there would be not one, but _two_ Hunters feasting upon her body. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and her legs kicked mercilessly at Mason, whose eyes were shot with fear. It shocked her, for Mason to have _that _much fear in his eyes, it couldn't be..

_"Christian!"_

She screamed for him, knowing he would hear her, and Mason had covered her mouth with a snarl, eyes betraying his ever growing fear. That's when she noticed his weight had vanished and he was screeching as Christian tackled him off of her. The look in his eyes feral, wild, angry. Chloe backed into a corner and watched as Christian tore chunks from Mason in a fury she'd be scared to face if she were his enemy. Mason proved no trouble as Christian ripped him into shreds, long after the life had left him, yet something kept him clawing. He was _pissed._ _His _territory, invaded. _His _mate, stolen. _His _rank, challenged. When he finally stopped, he noticed Chloe curled in the corner, and cooed to her. She was scared, having never seen him like this before. As he inched towards her in his crouched position, she flinched, and he couldn't help the frown threatening to dominate his face. _I'd curl her up in my arms and she would be okay, right? _He thought it'd work, and set to put his plan in motion.

As he got closer to her, she felt herself close her eyes from the fear she felt. Then his hands. Oh she'd missed them, they were warm, and nonthreatening. His touch normal, gentle. He'd pulled her into the hug and she hugged him back. Her face against his chest as he purred to her. _She smells like him! _The sudden snarl had frightened her as she realized why he'd done it, his nose curled in disgust.

_"Sorry.."_

She muttered it to him, not knowing what else to say as he threw her on his back and carried her home. The wind felt nice in her hair as he leaped and bounded through the city, her astride his back. She'd gotten used to traveling this way and quite enjoyed it. When they reached the apartment, she missed the feeling immediately. Christian, nose still curled, had motioned to the bathroom. _Shower! _She understood, and quickly obliged, she didn't want Mason's scent on her, and clearly neither did Christian. As she turned the water on and peeled the filthy clothes from her, she noticed the door slightly ajar, Christian's head peaking in._ Perve! _He seemed to sense the meaning from her glare, and quickly shut the door. The water was warm. It was nice, a luxury in the way the world is now. She closed her eyes as she let the water run over her. Soon grabbing a rag, lathering it, it was time to bathe. Her water was surprisingly clean, and when she was done, no longer smelled of Mason.

As she wrapped the towel around her and walked to her bedroom, she noticed Christian, sitting on the bed. She'd pulled out her clothes and watched him, waiting for him to turn around. He'd never seen her naked, and she wasn't about to show him. Still watching her, he didn't understand, and with a sigh, she took her clothes and dressed in the bathroom. The loose tee and jeans felt good to wear, they were clean. His hands had found her waist upon her exit from the bathroom, and journey to the kitchen. He was purring again, and she turned around only to, again, be met with a kiss, though gentle, it was filled with emotion. She knew he wasn't leaving her side after this incident, and she felt safe, content here with him.


	4. Infected Guardian Angel

**_Infected__ Guardian Angel_**

It'd been nearly a week since the incident with Mason, and Christian had been content to follow Chloe everywhere she went. Although she struggled to get him to understand that she could use the bathroom by herself, eventually he understood. He had clung to her as if his life depended on her safety, and she was beginning to become smothered, although she did love the attention when he wasn't going overboard. He still kissed her, and held her, but it seemed as if his attention was fixed elsewhere. _Safety!_ _Her safety._ He would growl at every movement or every strange noise, much to Chloe's amusement when they only turned out to be small animals, still struggling to survive in the desolate place. Chloe had begun to get anxious, she needed to move, although being in the apartment was nice, she wanted to leave, but she'd come back. They'd already began traveling when they came upon a grocery store not too far from the apartment. It was nice and cool inside, opposed to the heat outside. For a moment she was caught up in the air conditioning when it hit her. _How is this even working?_

_"Hello?"_

The voice had caught her completely off guard, and Christian snarled in the direction it'd came from, bracing himself for a fight. For nearly a minute, Chloe stood still. It seemed as if she was a statue. It'd been so long since she had heard words. _Actual words! _She readied herself for whatever was to come as she answered back, not sure if this was an intelligent infected, or a survivor. _Please be human.._

_"Hello!"_

She watched as the man stepped from behind the door at the back of the grocery store. He wasn't much to look at, six foot two, pale, and thin, but he was still alive and that meant he at least had basis survival skills. They eyed each other cautiously, and she watched as he looked over Christian with disgust painted on his face.

_"You tamed him?"_

_"No.. He never attacked me"_

_"You got a name? And it too?"_

_"Chloe. And HIS name is Christian. Your name?"_

_"Elias"_

He answered her with a smirk. Chloe had her eyes on him the whole time he spoke, his eyes betraying his severe dislike of Christian, while Christian's snarls relaying the same message, although much more intense. Her heart wanted to fly from her chest, she knew who he was, and could barely stop her smile, but she felt he'd changed.

_"You made it out uninjured? Did McKenzie make it too?"_

She could barely stop the questions rolling off of her tongue. She'd missed them, thought they were dead, although James really was, she'd saw his death, hoping McKenzie didn't befall the same fate. He nodded at the first question, but the look on his face had crushed any hopes she had left, and she knew the answer he was going to reply to the second.

_"No.."_

Chloe's heart sank, unable to stop the tears that were now falling freely down her face. She saw as Elias moved to comfort her, and Christian's sudden upright position and snarl stopped that notion. _They were all gone but Eli._ She reached to calm Christian's now feral attitude, but her hand seemed to drop halfway to him, too weak to make it. _Shhhhhhh. _Her silent hush to him had worked, and his posture relaxed slightly, but still braced to attack if need be. It slightly comforted her to see him so protective over her, so ready to defend her with his life. This lifted her up enough to ask her last question.

_"What of Kiche?"_

Elias's sudden smile had caught her completely off guard, and he whistled. From behind those doors where Elias had emerged bound Kiche, running straight towards her. Soon she was tackled and being licked to death, finding difficult to stop the smile and laughter coming from her, masking the hurt from losing her friends permanently. _Kiche survived!_

_Christian had growled softly, confused, but sensed this animal meant Chloe no harm, her smile and laughter reassuring him. He had stayed in his upright position, eyes still on 'Elias'. This male, a rival, yet openly attempted to comfort his Chloe, but respecting his snarl with retreat. Nonetheless, Christian still didn't trust him. His eyes held a different emotion in them, one Christian couldn't quite read, but he certainly did not like it.  
_

_"Christian?"_

She called to him, she knew something wasn't right. Christian didn't like Elias, that much she knew. The look he gave him, it scared her to death almost. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed when Elias started shuttering violently, if only for five seconds, but Christian did. His growl and protective posture in front of her had startled her. _When did he move? _Still, he was growling at Elias, who was staring blankly at the floor. He twitched once, but was otherwise normal as he rose his head up to look at Chloe. She saw no difference in him. _Is Christian mislabeling him for danger?  
_

_"You can come with us Eli, we are looking for more supplies now, as we had a fully stocked apartment."_

He simply nodded and fell in step behind her and Kiche, Christian close by. He didn't travel by rooftops this time. He _needed _to be close by. _Something is wrong with him. He doesn't smell right! _He wasn't injured as far as Christian could tell, but he still didn't smell right. _Maybe he needs a bath. _They'd came upon several commons and a Witch, whom they happily avoided, but other than that, it was pretty quiet. They had trekked about 5 miles from the apartment, and by the time they got back, it was already dark. Their spoils for the day included clothes, more food, shoes, weapons, and ammunition. Even in such luck, she sensed something was wrong with Christian. Nonetheless, she showed Elias his room.

_Christian had pointed towards the shower, and Elias understood, reluctant. The sudden growl and curl of his nose had sent the human running for the bathroom door. Christian could be entirely vicious if he needed to. He watched as Elias explored the bathroom and soon closed the door. The sound of water behind it, glad the male was showering and washing the odd smell away. He walked over to Chloe and nuzzled his face in her neck as she hugged him. He had to protect her, just had to. His purring only outdone by the sound of the shower, when it suddenly shut off, and his voice rang out.  
_

_"Can I get a towel?"_

Chloe looked at him as he peeked through the door, only his face visible. She simply nodded and unwrapped herself from Christian to fetch a towel. On the top shelf of the laundry room, she'd found it. Tossing it to Elias, and him shutting the door afterwards, things were almost normal again. Chloe made her way to her bedroom, Christian laying on the bed with his arm over his eyes, despite the hoodie. _The light! _She reached to turn it off and his arm moved from his eyes to watch her in the dark. _I guess this is more comfortable to him._ She flashed a smile and worded an apology at him, although she couldn't see him, and made her way blindly to the bed. Tripping over something she couldn't quite make out, she soon found herself falling face first towards the floor. _No floor? _It wasn't until nearly fifteen seconds later until she realized she'd been caught, arms around her waist. _Christian._

_Christian_ _pulled her upright from her falling position, and snuggled against her, purring in her ear. She smelled sooo good. He loved her. Everything about her. He heard Elias's coughing from their room, but she couldn't. That male was hiding something, he knew it. Chloe just couldn't tell. He turned her to face him and kissed her gently, so gentle you would think she couldn't feel it. He would protect her. He had to._

_"Lets get some sleep."_

Chloe was tired. Although their day had gone well, Christian was acting strange. Especially towards Eli. _Does he think of him as a rival? _She quickly hushed the thought as she was pushed onto the bed, long arms curling around her, large body spooning her. _Time to sleep._ She nestled closer to Christian and closed her eyes. _Time to sleep.._


	5. What's your secret?

**_What's your secret?_**

_Smell. What's that smell? Christian sniffed the air as he unwrapped himself from Chloe, who was sleeping soundly. That smell, its not right. He realized it was the same smell on Elias, except now it was much stronger. Not good. Bad smell! He made his way off of their bed and to the door, the smell getting much stronger. As he walked into the hallway, it hit him like a smack to the face. BAD SMELL! Walking towards Elias's bedroom, he knew exactly what it was. There he lay, Elias, on the bed, mutating in front of him. He was infected, and that meant he'd put Chloe in danger by not telling her he'd been bitten. He briefly wondered whether to kill him now or wait and see what his mutation is. The quiet growl had interrupted his thoughts, and his eyes returned to Elias. He was still laying there, asleep, and completely unaware of what was happening to his body. Only now he had claws on his hands, sharp teeth still forming in his mouth. A Hunter? Oh no.._

Chloe awoke alone, Christian nowhere in sight. She stumbled out of the bed hurriedly, almost tripping and set out to find him. He wasn't in the kitchen. Nor the bathroom. Or the laundry room, nor the living room. Nooo... She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Elias's room, and ran smack into Christian, who stood in the doorway. He turned around with her bumping him and her gasp, worried, and attempted to herd her away from the room, but she'd already seen it. Christian looked dumbly at her, having no explanation for what she'd just seen. Elias, was a Hunter. And now, he was awake, and staring directly at Chloe.

_Christian immediately kicked into action, snarling and growling viciously. But Elias held no aggression towards Chloe, only snarled towards him. What the fuck? He was confused, having absolutely no idea what to do. No Hunters have exhibited such behavior before. Elias cooed at Chloe, purring softly. And by now, Christian was baffled. Completely and totally baffled. And he became extremely jealous when a smile crossed her face and she moved to hugged Elias, who hugged her back, completely nontheatening and purring as he did. Snarling to himself, he thought he should have killed him, but that would hurt Chloe. Right? His irritated growl had startled Chloe, who moved to comfort him. His eyes showing every bit of his jealously, and she halted immediately.._

Chloe did admit, Elias wasn't threatening her, at all, their hug was harmless. Yet Christian didn't think so, and she had moved to calm him, but the look in his eyes had caught her off guard. _He was jealous?_ She didn't know why. She had done nothing to make him so jealous. At least that's what she thought. That simple hug, Christian didn't like it, and he was making it very clear. _Ohhh.. Why did I hug him? Damn. _His behavior made sense. He hadn't been accustomed to sharing her with anyone, and now the hug, a sign of affection. _Oohh.._

_Christian was angry. Jealous and angry. She just showed him affection. Elias. Christian left the room, and made his way down the corridor, Chloe behind him. He turned and snarled at her, feeling guilty when she flinched back, but otherwise, didn't move towards her. He growled viciously at Elias, who had followed her in a semi crouched position. He couldn't stand straight? It didn't matter. Christian made his way towards the window and leapt out of it, landing on his feet atop the rooftop below. He needed air, and now. He leapt across the rooftops with ease and made no attempt to look back. His anger had taken him in a new direction, and he was going to enjoy it. Kill fest time, he thought._

She stood by the window he exited just moments ago, and didn't stop the frown falling across her face. He'd left, because of her, and she knew it. Elias stood near the wall, merely feet from her, cooing. He'd witnessed the whole scene, and had a sympathetic look across his face. He didn't have a hoodie, and she figured he would need one at some point. Chloe walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinets, she was hungry, and Elias probably was as well. After finding a few assorted cans of potatoes and string beans, she then proceeded to heat them. Glancing at Elias, who was watching her curiously. She wondered if Christian would come back. _Of course! _Well, that's what she hoped. _Maybe this will do him some good_, she thought. She poured the contents of the cans within two bowls, for her and Eli, once it was warmed. And soon they began eating their meal.

_He leapt and leapt, his anger fueling this run. His ears catching the slight cough of a Smoker. His shriek came out, unforced. He needed to kill. And the Smoker just happened to be in a bad place. He lunged for it, landing on his target with ease, ripping away at him. Poof! The Smoker exploded in a fit of greenish foul smelling smoke. And Christian still wasn't satisfied, he needed more. Throwing a rock at a car, looking to be an Acura, the alarm sounded. He heard the hoard roar, and knew they were coming. He needed this, kill fest time._

Chloe heard them, the hoard, and the alarm. She didn't know it was Christian's doing. She couldn't help though. She'd only get herself killed, easily. Tanks follow the hoards. She silently prayed for whomever alerted them. She and Eli continued to eat. And when she had finished, she crawled back into her bed. She wasn't sleepy, she just needed his smell. He'd left and was angry with her. She silently cried herself to sleep, only to awaken two hours later from her nap, her pillow soaked with her tears. _Should I go look for him?_ It was a risky idea, and she knew she couldn't do it. She got up and walked out of her room. The apartment was unusually quiet. _Too quiet. _She'd checked every room, knowing Elias had left as well, most likely to hunt.

_Crash! _The sound of shattering glass had scared her to near death, as she turned around to face the noise, grabbing her machete from the kitchen counter. The sound had come from the den, and she made her way there. Screaming at the blood soaked Hunter who was standing in there. She readied her weapon, but he wasn't attacking. He was standing up straight and was extremely tall. _Christian. _A sigh of relief flushed her face as he pushed his hood back and revealed his face. His hoodie was covered in blood and chunks of flesh. She knew he had killed something, a _lot _of something. He made his way past her, and nearly shoved her aside. _He's still mad. _She watched as he made his way to the bedroom, gathering fresh clothes, and turned towards the bathroom. She just watched him, he noticed, and snorted arrogantly towards her. _How long was he going to stay mad? _

She watched him disappear into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and soon the shower sounded. With a sigh, she sat on a chair in the kitchen, and pondered on how to cheer him up. His anger was directed at her, in specific, and she knew it would be difficult. _Of course! _It hit her and she knew exactly what to do. He marked her, but not permanently, in his way. Hugging Elias was a challenge to him, and she understood, it was almost like what Mason had tried to do. She made her way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. His head peaked from out the shower and he tucked it back in, again pouting. _Gosh, that was annoying already. _Chloe peeled her clothes from her body and soon stood there, completely naked. Taking a deep breath, she opened the curtain and climbed in. He had a shocked look upon his beautiful face, eyes devouring her body, and she reached to kiss him, to which he gladly obliged. His hands found her bare hips, and he held them, gently, but they definitely weren't moving anywhere. He kissed her deeply, soon moving to trace her jaw and collarbone, and back to her neck, also nibbling on her ear. She had her body pressed against his, and she knew there was no stopping it, he was going to claim her as his, permanently, and she was going to let him. He lifted her by her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the shower wall. She felt him, he was _sooo close, _and wasn't small either. His face diving back into her neck as her arms found his shoulders, and for a while, she'd be in a totally blissful state while he claimed her body, her heart, and her soul..

Chloe was still in a haze as she untangled herself from him, she didn't remember how she'd gotten in her bed with him, only that they both now lie here naked and soaked. She knew she was cuddled to him for a while, but she couldn't remember how long. As she got up to put on clean clothes, she saw him observing her, and she suddenly felt very small under his eyes. He'd seen her all, claimed her, touched her, and yet she still shied from his observing her. _I'm such a punk. _After she was dressed, she walked over to Christian, kissing him lightly, his hands again finding her waist, pulling her onto him.

_"Nooo.. Not again"_

She spoke to him and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. Walking in every room of the apartment. _Elias wasn't back. _She couldn't help but wonder, and soon she saw Christian walk out of their room, in just jeans and boxers. _Since when did he dress like this? _She didn't care, she liked it. His abs just screaming for her to touch them, _He was fit._ He smirked at her, breaking her daze, and entered the kitchen to prepare himself some food. Still, she worried about Elias. _He'd come back, he couldn't be hurt. _Her thoughts interrupted by Christian's curious eyes, watching her. _He was back to normal, and then some. _He cooed at her, nuzzling the mark on her neck. She knew he was happy. _She was his, forever and always.._


	6. Where my love may lie

**_Where my love may lie_**

His breath was still hot on her neck as they lay tangled on the couch, the television had a DVD player connected to it, and they had found many movies, musical discs, and even cassette tapes. Content to lay here and watch movies for hours with him, Chloe had gotten a blanket, Christian and herself lay beneath it, warm, and watching the movies they'd found just minutes earlier. The movie was titled "Zombieland", and Chloe chuckled silently to herself.

_"Guess this movie is kind of ironic, huh?"_

Christian simply smiled at her, she'd never seen him so happy. The thought had made a smile spread across her own face. _I made him happy. _His gaze never left her, but there was a look in his eyes. She knew what it was and motioned a silent no to him. She knew he was ready, again, but Chloe wasn't, she'd only done it once, and it was with him, in their shower. Still sore in places she'd never been, she got up, and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Only, Christian didn't follow her, and she was surprised. He'd stuck with her so often recently, she looked towards his direction, his eyes on her. _Still not letting me leave his sight. _

_He watched her every move. He loved her movement, the way she flowed easily. He wanted to claim her over and over again, but something told him she didn't want to, at least not now. He was happy to just make shivers run across her skin with his hot breath, to give her goose bumps beneath his touch. Thinking of the things he wanted to do to her, he barely noticed the rustling in the apartment. Jumping up immediately, he saw her face change from loving to worried. Running down the hall, Chloe behind him, and almost smack into the solid form in front of him._

_"Eli!"_

Chloe's excited yell had nearly shook the apartment, Elias was back, and covered in filth. She and Christian both greeted him, also turning their noses away. He smelled like decay and rotten flesh, and it was strong. Christian gave him a disgusted look, along with a possessive snarl, meaning not one, but two things. _Shower, now, and she's mine._

_He had given the message, and it was obvious Elias had understood as he scampered off towards the bathroom. No one was coming near Chloe now, and he would ensure it. The shower started behind the door, and he herded her into the room, movie still playing in the den. He wanted the finish his mark, as he had seen it was fading, slowly. He crouched down behind Chloe, and pawed at her leg, initiating play. She smiled, and joined in his game. Not once noticing him when his teeth touched the soft flesh of her throat, and quickly, the marking was over. The rest being just play. Ending in them curled on the bed, him purring in her ear, listening to her breath begin to slow._

Chloe was tired, his game had wore her out. He had a lot more stamina than her, and could play for hours. Once he'd even tried, and only succeeded in tiring her out so much, she'd slept a whole day. Needless to say, it didn't exactly fare well when he had to scavenge alone, his mind constantly worrying about her. She just lay there with him, him curled against her back, able to feel the vibrating purr he was giving. She loved how trusting he was with her, to not wear his hood, to let down his guard. It made her feel a little bit better in this now insane world. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about finding a military base, and what they'd do to Christian. The thought made her shudder, and in an instant, she was wrapped tighter within his arms, his purring turning into a coo. _Do I want to be saved?_

She swore it was as if things could read her mind, and she soon heard voices outside her apartment. Christian had tensed beside her, and was listening, his hearing much better than hers. Chloe made no move to go to them, or even see who they were. Her mind was made up, and she'd stuck to it. _He never left me._ The thought made a smile tug at her lips. She knew she was right, and it'd be wrong to leave him. His loyalty to her unfaltering, she'd figured she should return the same loyalty he'd shown to her. Once the voices faded out, she turned to look at him, only to meet his eyes. They were clouded with emotion, so much emotion. She could feel them, all of what he was feeling, seep into her, and become her own. _Was this a part of being mated?_ She didn't know, she couldn't understand, and he had barely any ways to tell her. The sudden flow emotion she got now said only one thing in her mind. _He's a deviant._

_He could tell she didn't understand much, how she felt what he felt. The fact amused him greatly. She still has no idea how powerful their bond was, and now completed, would never be unbroken. It was as if they were molded together now. If she was hurt, he'd somehow know, and the same with him. He brought his face closer to hers, merely an inch apart, and closed the gap between their lips. He willed his emotion to her, letting her know exactly how he feels, what he wanted, and soon the kiss deepened. He climbed atop her, and she understood instantly. Putting her soreness aside, she gave in to the Hunter she now called her mate.._

Elias walked from the bathroom, now clean, and scavenged the entire kitchen for a snack. He'd eaten, his hunt went well, yet now he craved for the simple human foods, very well missed after the taste of raw flesh sated his appetite. He heard them, Chloe and Christian, in their room. He knew what they were doing, and briefly wondered if he could find a mate. _One as beautiful as Chloe?_ Most likely not, if one at all. His mind shifted to the can of beefaroni in front of him. He cut the lid with his claws and picked the tasty morsels out. _This I would miss._ Soon, the food was gone, and he'd washed out the can and lay it on the counter. Walking over to the glass doors, he gazed at the city, now only the infected seemed to remain, aside from a handful of survivors. _This is our home.._


	7. Love equates acceptance

**_Love equates acceptance_**

He awoke to the sun burning into his eyes, searing them as if it was merely feet away. Elias had fallen asleep on the couch, his last memory that of the city, beautiful in its own sick way, ravaged by what remained of the Infected who made their home here. He remembered, and went to check on Chloe and Christian. Peeking in the door, she lay upon his chest, sleeping soundly, and him as well. Quiet as not to wake them, he closed the door, walking back towards the window. The window slid open easily, and the smell of water strong in the air. Leaping onto the roof below, and landing on his feet, Elias would begin his search for his reason to live. His heart was aching with loneliness, a hole the company of his companions couldn't fill, and as he trekked through the city, his mind was set on only filling that hole.

She was startled awake by the sound of her door closing, although silent, she had been in merely a light snooze. Looking down, she came face to chest, Christian's chest. The memories suddenly came back, and a light blush adorned her cheeks as a small smile dominated her lips. The movement outside the room alerted her to Elias's presence, and she quickly slipped on Christian's hoodie, and walked outside the room. Eli had already leapt from the window, and she closed it as she watched his six foot two frame leap over the rooftops and eventually, out of her sight. He had been her friend before his change, and he was her friend now, and had reunited her with Kiche, who slept soundly on the floor near the door. Turning around, she, once again, came face to chest, with Christian. His blue eyes were peering directly into her brown ones when she looked up, and a smirk on his face. _Smirking?_ _It's the hoodie! _She thought. She'd completely forgotten she was wearing it. Rolling her eyes, and giving him a quick kiss, she walked back into their room to put on her clothes.

Elias dropped onto the ground with practiced silence, and crept into the clothing store. It was time, he figured, to get a hoodie. The men's section was nearly perfect, not raided, and his eyes danced on the different array of colors. He'd been looking for this store for a while, and now he'd found it. Settling on the black hoodie with the skeletal pattern, he snatched it from the rack and quickly jumped into it. His thoughts completely immersed on his reflection in the mirror, and he had to admit, he didn't look half bad. The sudden scream interrupted his conceited thoughts, and soon had him on full alert as he searched for the sound. It was obvious it didn't come from within the store. Scaling the rooftop, he scanned the alley below. There she was, a young girl, cornered by a Smoker, whose interest was clearly to toy with her before his appetite took control of him.

The Smoker stood just mere feet from her, it was as if he was feeding off of her fear. She'd ran out of bullets, and her knife did little to him. The cut wounds still adorned his face and arms, along with his boils. She dropped her feeble knife, and fell to her knees, dropping her head as she awaited death's final blow. The blow, however, wasn't to her. The screech had alerted her to the presence of a Hunter. She looked up, only to see the smoke of the now dead Smoker. The figure whom stalked out of it, was not the creature who cornered her, this one though, was much more deadly. The Hunter had crept towards her at an agonizingly slow pace, and she backed as far away as she could. The wall soon meeting her, and the Hunter within three foot of her, wasn't acting aggressively however, instead, he was purring.

Her heart was racing, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Elias could hear the feeble female's heartbeat with his sensitive ears. He could only think to purr at her, to purr her fear away by showing her he meant no danger. Instead, he only got the sense that she had become confused. His heart went out to her, and in an instant, he'd curled her up in his arms, her fear scent more than doubling over. His purring kicked up a notch, only calmed her slightly, but the confusion was still very high. Quickly he scooped her up into his arms bridal style, and proceeded to scale the roof, her shrieks of pent up fear heard nearly miles away, had nearly blown out his ears. After he'd cleared about seven rooftops, he stopped and growled low at her, her shrieking already beginning to agitate him to no end. She simply trembled and whimpered quietly in his arms, understanding now why he'd growled at her, when he began walking again. Soon enough, he was clearing the rooftops again, only without her shrieking. Passing only common infected, he'd arrived at a safehouse and gently put her down. Watching as she walked up to the door, and looking back at him, she uttered the simple but meaningful words.

_"Thank you"_

Elias's chest puffed with pride, he'd helped her, and she was actually grateful. The look in her green eyes had said as much. The words she uttered only solidified it, sending the bulk of her gratefulness to him. He smiled a toothy grin at her, and simply nodded. A small gesture, but with great meaning to him. He then decided it best to take his leave, and bound over the rooftops. He hadn't looked back, for fear he wouldn't want to leave. Her height was nearly five foot eight. Her eyes green, and hair auburn, a lovely shade of red. Lips pink against her pale skin, and her nails painted black. Her high cheekbones only enhanced her lovely face. Soon enough, Elias was prepared to turn around, for fear of never seeing her again, yet he kept moving on, heading towards his "pack", with the lovely memory of the girl whose life he'd just saved..

**Sorry guys. It's kind of short. Been a bit busy, will work on next chapter to be longer. :) Reviews please. Also, any ideas on "mystery girl's" name? All I have so far is her appearance.**


	8. What is this life worth living for?

**Yes! I am back, brand new Chapter and a name for our Mystery Girl. Thanks to MissTwilightPrincess for the name Hope. Seemed to fit. :) And YES, I am still taking OC's. Open to starting joint stories. Message me? Review? Am currently working with one person. I know, its late, I have been busy, but this story is NOT abandoned, Character Bios updated BTW.**

**What is this life worth living for?**

As she stepped from the bushes, brushing her tangled auburn hair from her face, Hope merely stared at the Commons before her. All slain. She'd taken advantage of the Hunter's help, whom lead her to the safe room, securing her another day within this hell hole. Even now as she traveled, pressed on, her mind couldn't help but wonder as to why he hadn't killed her. Even gone so far as to _save _her. Mentally shrugging, she focused back onto the slain Commons. Not one left alive, and none killed by bullets, er, re-killed. _Claw marks?_ An interesting thought. Scanning the rooftops above her yielded no results, no answers to the questions pressing her confused mind. Taking cautious steps onto the street, alert for any signs of danger, yet none presented itself. _Strange.. _No moans or gurgles of the Infected rang anywhere, and the street remained eerily quiet, normally Hope would love the peace and solitude, but now it only served to worry her. Her peace of mind having left long ago, she darted into the convenient store, doors busted down, blood smears lining nearly every inch of the cheap glass.

He watched as she quickly ran into the abandoned store from atop an oak tree, seemingly looking like a horror movie scene. She didn't seem afraid, not at all. He'd made sure her path was clear, safe for her to continue at a faster pace. His grey eyes watching her with an intensity of a predator stalking its prey, only he wasn't planning to eat her, or harm her in any way, no, not at all. Merely guide her to her goal, by eliminating all of the possible threats. He crouched lower onto the branch and growled softly, if she were to linger her too long, more Infected will show up. Normally he would stay ahead of her, has been ever since she'd left the safe house, and had been keeping her path clear, knowing it confused her. He'd followed her for five miles, through houses and stores alike. Watching as she gathered whatever she needed and without greed. _Selfless, _he thought. Listening to the patter of her soft, tiny steps upon the tiled floor, he tracked her movement with ease.

Hope walked through the store, scanning each aisle carefully, pistols directed in front of her. Not a sound, not even the slightest whimper. She raised her guns so they were aimed at the ceiling, arms parallel with her head, and let out an aggravated sigh. She'd begun to enjoy target practice with the Commons, and now there were none aside from the torn bodies that littered the street. _Survivors with blades, maybe?_ The thought was a hopeful one, but she knew the chances of it being true were beyond slim. Only a Hunter could've done this, but why? She scanned the reasons over and over again in her head, and only one made sense._ It was the same Hunter as before. _The barely noticeable look of shock at this recognition, was soon lost by the fearful expression when she had heard the signature screech and thudding of a heavy landing above her.

He bound from the branch and onto the rooftop of the store. His landing was unpleasant and loud, but he would have to make himself known at some point. Right? Easing over the roof, he made no noise as he reached the back of the store. Surprised to see a Witch merely fifty feet away, curled up and crying. Making note to steer clear of her, he opened the door, and crawled inside. His hoodie wasn't as filthy as most Hunters, maybe she would accept him easier? He grudgingly eased up on two legs, the position uncomfortable, making his legs cry in pain and his body wince. Fighting the urge to step back into a crouch, he took the slow and painful process of walking to her, upright.

Hope turned around as the sound of slow footsteps approached her, and aimed her gun automatically. The standing position had caught her off guard, even more so when the hooded figure merely stood there, head ducked, showing no intent to attack. Slowly, she lowered her weapons, eyeing the intruder cautiously.

_"Who are you..?"  
_  
Her words, although a question, had a tint of venom to it, her tone vicious. She barely held the annoyance from her voice. He simply cocked his head, and made a strangled sound, as if he couldn't speak, or was struggling to. Hope had taken a few steps back, suddenly aware the intruder was not human, but did not raise her weapons. She just watched him, wholly able to feel his intense gaze upon her, but unable to see it. She took this time to study his form, he was seemingly thin, his jeans seemed patched up, his shoes, a lovely set of Converse at one point, was now reduced to shreds, yet the most eye catching detail though, was the black hoodie with the skeletal pattern. _It couldn't be, could it?_  
_  
"Why are you following me?" _

Her tone no longer vicious, but curious, she knew this Hunter, he'd saved her several days ago from the Smoker. Carried her to the safe room, and had apparently been following her, clearing her path as well. She appreciated it, but her curiosity was killing her. He simply gestured from himself, to her. She, obviously, had no clue what that'd meant, and made an audible _huh. _He snorted loudly, rushed forward, grabbing her shoulders quickly and stared into her eyes. She could see him darn near clear now. His eyes were grey, and still held the intensity she felt within his gaze, his lips dry and crack, his face seem sculpted, and his skin only slightly grey. Brought out of her sudden examinations when his hand was going back and forth between their bodies. The notion still lost on her, his sudden guttural growl hadn't shocked her as much as his next move.

_"Us.. Me. Protect. You"  
_  
The scratchy and growl like voice had her draw dropping, though it wasn't a very deep voice, he spoke._ He can speak!? _She had no idea the Infected held this amount of intelligence, to even form words was amazing, but almost sentences? His words weren't lost on her though, this meaning got through. He wanted to protect her. That they could work together somehow. Form an allegiance? With a Hunter? She could do nothing but nod, lost for words. He obviously held no intent to harm her. Yet she needed to know one last thing.

_"You got_ _a name?"_

He stared at her for several long minutes before trying to form the sounds in his throat, sounding what seemed like vowels.

_"Eee. Lie. Ass." _

_Elias_. Her smiled reassured him in his uncertainty of pronouncing his own name, she repeated it, correctly, and he flashed her a toothy grin, and she visibly flinched, but not by much. He was at least glad she was able to understand his raspy speech. The chances of them working together seeming more possible now..


	9. Do dreams come true?

**_Do dreams come true?_**

She quickly tossed the blankets away from her body, jumping up with obvious fear, and with wide eyes, scanned the bedroom. _Nightmare, only a nightmare._ Chloe still shook with the fear coursing through her, that she hadn't noticed Christian's movement towards her, shaking her, trying to see if she was still there. Her blank eyes displaying nothing he could decipher. Chloe could only be read by the single tear falling down her cheek, and was promptly wiped away by a very concerned Christian. When she finally came to, she jumped back from him, screaming at the top of her lungs. _What the fuck?_

_Christian was stunned by her behavior, and saw her fear. She merely ran from him, and hid in the bathroom. The door clicked with its locking and the pale white of it stared back at him. He tapped his claws on the door, only to hear her yell for him to leave. A silent growl and he heard her fearful gasp on the other side. Pacing the hall proved futile. He only became more worried. Christian shrieked from the agitation he felt right this very moment. It was overpowering. Elias had been gone a few days, and he'd spent soo much time with Chloe, loving her, bonding, and now this? To hell with it! He busted the door down, and his eyes caught her form curled up in the tub, arms around her knees. He purred for her, and she merely looked at him. Seeming to relax slightly, but on alert. Did she fear him? No! Right? Christian's throat gurgled and growled from disuse, unable to speak. He needed to show her he meant only to protect her, but he couldn't with words, and she flinched with every step he took towards her._

_He grunted, repeatedly, trying to form words. None. Instead, he seemed to make her even more fearful. After what seemed to be around ten minutes, he decided to mouth his words. Purring again, he got her to look at him, and mouthed the words he wanted to say for soo long, words he could only express through action._

_"I love you too"_

Utterly stunned, all she could do was reply, automatically. She suspected, but never really knew. He truly, had no way to tell her, only show her. The fear within her died down to nothing, a sense of love and warmth quickly replacing it. Christian moved towards her to embrace her small body, she'd understood, and he could sense her ease..

_He wouldn't hurt me. That's not Christian, besides, it was just a dream.._

**Hey guys, just giving a quick chapter while I work on a longer one. I knows! Sad. Song for this (complete inspiration actually) is "In my arms" by Dead by April. More soon! Feedback. xD Also, cetanukawm, I have seriously been thinking about writing one. I think Im gonna do it. :) If you'd like, you can add several details and whatnot. :D**


	10. The Silent Screams

_**The Silent Screams**_

In the moonlight, pale skin shivered from the cold, illuminated by the gorgeous glow. Green eyes sat and watched, alert for any danger. He felt he had to guard his new companion, even as to take her home, and sat loyally and vigilantly as she sleep. Hearing only her soft sounds of sleep. His nostrils flaring in the cold air, puff of smoke seen, and very visible. They were in the safehouse, and Hope had found it safe enough to sleep, but certainly not warm. Elias jumped from his perch atop the staircase and fetched her a blanket. Warm it was, and she snuggled into with sleepy content. Her soft, sweet sounds of sleep fading into the ever silent night. His eyes darted between her and the window, though boarded up, it would provide them with a soft breeze, fresh air.

Her eyes slowly opened, her sleepiness obvious. She looked over him, a smile teasing her lips, and shifted to get comfortable. His soft purr lulling her back into a haze, and eventually back to sleep. Once she was sleeping again, he checked the perimeters of the room, making sure there were no openings. Once he was thoroughly satisfied that all the windows, doors, and locks were secured, he curled up near where she slept, and dozed off.

The morning brought dew atop the blades of grass, and a misty sunshine, that was absolutely beautiful. As Hope opened the doors of the safehouse and gazed out into the morning, the birds chirped. A sound she hadn't heard in such a long time. It was so utterly beautiful, she thought she might cry at the simple sound. Slowly, she stepped out of the safehouse, which had at one point been a mere convenience store, and onto the paved parking lot. Elias followed behind her, crouched and listening. When she began walking in the wrong direction, he started pulling on her arm to follow him. Hope merely shrugged him off, and continued walking, freezing once she heard his deadly growl behind her. Turning slowly, she eyed him cautiously whilst he signaled for her to follow him once more. And she did, with no obvious hesitance. _Time to go home._

_XxX_

He watched his beautiful mate as she cooked their dinner, a roast, made from the potatoes and carrots and onions she'd found, and beef. He knew it would taste amazing. His purr only seeming to make her smile broaden, her hands working a bit faster to complete their meal. Those gorgeous brown eyes gazed at him once she was done chopping the vegetables, his blue orbs gazed back, seemingly staring into her soul, and he noticed her visible shudder. Briefly he wondered if her dream had instilled fear of him in her, no matter how small, it wasn't wanted. His gazed moved from her eyes, and traveled down her delicious body. She wasn't curvy, her stomach was flat, her breasts were small, barely C cups, and her bottom wasn't even a size fourteen, but she was his, and that's what he loves. Chloe, his Chloe.

She noticed his gaze, and smirked silently at him. He would always drink in the sight of her, as if seeing her literally made him drunk with love. It wasn't like she didn't do the same, once she remembered just staring at him. He seemed so perfect, and his purr only lulled her mind into goop. When he'd seen her staring, she'd flamed bright with juvenile embarrassment. Her normally caramel cheeks actually turned a deep red, something she though only pale skinned people could do. She chanced a glance at Kiche, who was sitting happily by the glass door, watching for signs of life, and tossed her a piece of meat. The chunk merely bounced of the poor dog's nose before she gobbled it up with glee, giving a happy whine. Chloe moved towards the bathroom, content to take a shower, and ran the water as she stripped. Christian followed her, stripping as well, and drinking her in. Her gaze on the shower as she moved in, and began washing, Christian following quickly behind. They washed each other, reaching places the other couldn't, and let the water run over their backs, holding each other close. Soon their moment ended as the water went cold, and they shivered, the cold water getting to them, and headed for the room to dress. Her white tank, and tan jeans complimented his cargo jeans and plain black tee nicely. He just looked at her, eyes full of love, whilst his throat made a noise. She looked up at him, he was clearing his throat constantly, back to back, as if something was stuck in it. The sound making his seem as if he were choking, and suddenly, he...

"I love you"

Spoke.. His voice a deep, a very deep, husky one. Scratchy from misuse, but otherwise sexy. Something you would expect from a handsome man, whos large body held the room for such a powerful voice. Chloe froze, his voice had startled her quite a bit, being she didn't know he was capable of speech. And she stood staring at him, whilst he seemed to visibly frown. The sadness in it brought her back to the present and her reply damned near automatic..

**Yes, I know. I apologize for the wait, I'd hit writer's block, and migraines didn't help either. I actually worked on it little by little, in the moments I could think.**

**The song I was actually listening to during the last bit of this chapter, was "Pumped up kicks" by Foster The People. Wow right? :) And "Silent Screams" by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Yes, a Silent Hill soundtrack) :D**

**Just, thank you, for the support and reviews. It makes me feel good and want to keep writing because I know that there are people who enjoy reading this.**


End file.
